Arthur and Molly's ABC's
by ShelPenguin
Summary: This will be a series of out of order one shots through out Arthur and Molly's relationship to maybe their death? I have actually written nearly all the letter s if you guys like let me know and I can update them! I'll do the other couples after this. R&R
1. Apologies

**Hello(: So this will be a series of out of order one-shots going with the alphabet(:**

**Once I post all the Arthur and Molly ones I'll probably go through all the Harry Potter couples.**

**I hope you like it. I dont own Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>

Apologies

"Molly?" a twenty one year old Arthur Weasley asked through a bedroom door, timidly.

"Go away," came an angry feminine voice. Arthur let out a long breath, he heard a door creak and his new wife's very tall, muscular, and scary identical twenty five year old brothers showed their faces. He groaned.

"Molly, please let me in!"

"You know, Arthur, last time Molls nearly killed us for budging in, we swore not to ever again," Gideon mention, nonchalantly, as he lent against the door frame casually with his arms crossed.

"But considering she doesn't live at our house, and she's taking refuge in _our_ spare bedroom..."

"- We think it's our business," they finished together.

Arthur gave them a wary look. "I have no idea," he sighed, glancing at their pockets to make sure that their wands were still safely inside. "She just won't let me _in_!" he knocked on the door again.

"Molly," Gideon called. "Why aren't you letting Ickle Arthur inside our room?"

"Because I don't want to talk to him!" she answered, still through the door.

"Well, I would be happy to throw him out, Moll," Gideon sighed, though loudly enough for his sister to hear.

"... But we actually like him," Fabian went on. "and we know he loves you and you love him."

Fabian and Gideon were actually very nice, pranking, Order members. Just very protective of their little sister.

The door ripped open and a puffy eyed, disheveled Molly Weasley showed herself. At the notice that she had been crying all three men rushed towards her.

She stepped away and crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Nobody caught Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so again, I do hope you liked this and if you leave a review saying so I'll keep the updating!(:<strong>


	2. Billiam

**Hey! So I've been getting emails for this story all day so i want to say thank you!(:**

**I just felt like posting this story, like I said before, I have a lot of them done already but for the ones I don't I don't want to leave a big updating gap so I may calm down the updating unless I finish them tonight which I may because I'm sick and have a lot of free time!**

**To **SarahEvans**: Look it up. Fabian and Gideon are older than Molly it just didnt give their birth date so I made it four years older**

**I hope you guys like this one, and please leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>

_**Billiam**_

"Do you want to hold your new son?" asked the couple's maternal healer.

Molly nodded eagerly, Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around his wife.

"What should we name him?" she whispered, transfixed with the bundle with red hair dozing in her arms.

"Bill?" Arthur suggested.

"No, no.," she shook her head. "I don't want to name my child a name that is shortened for some one else's. What about William? Then you could call him Bill when he got older."

"Or we could name him Billiam?" Arthur chuckled, his family had unique names, and so did Molly's, so why not? The best of both worlds.

His wife didn't even answer to that question, just gave him a deadly glare. "Go get our family," she demanded, then began cooing to her newborn.

* * *

><p><strong> So, sorry this one is a bit short.. It's not as fluffy either, but eh.. If you want ONE more tonight let me know..(:<strong>


	3. Charles?

**Okay, so this is for the C!**

NOTICE:** This isn't as much Arthur/Molly but really just Molly. I did this to show how her life as panned out, and the lovely children she made(:**

**Pease read and review if you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

_**Charles...?**_

Charlie walked into the kitchen looking for his mother. He knew he should probably be with Bill in order to keep him calm before stepping into the alter.

"Mum?"

"Oh, hello, Charlie, dear," Molly turned, swiping at her face, but Charlie already knew she had been crying again.

Besides the fact that his mum needed a hug from anyone, since he was never home Charlie swept his mother into his muscular arms and hugged her tightly. Molly returned with a bone crushing hug from her side. When the two released she brought his face down and kissed his cheek.

"The wedding looks great," he told his mum, smiling. She blushed a little.

"Thank you, Charlie." He opened his mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door behind them.

"Not trying to interrupt anything, but the groom looks like he's about to faint," George swallowed a laugh, though he let his grin show.

"Well, it's my job to make sure he as enough alcohol he doesn't," Charlie smirked, nodding.

"Charlie-!" exclaimed Molly. George laughed, because even Molly had a little smile on her face.

"I mean it's my job to catch him," chuckled Charlie.

George left to walk back to the tent and Charlie was at the door when he looked back in at his mother.

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?" she asked, still smiling slightly.

"Is my real name... Charles?" Molly Weasley laughed. It was a good laugh, which she hadn't aloud herself for a long time. She approached he second oldest and patted his outer cheek with her hand.

"You're twenty three, dear," she giggled. "I'm positive you can figure out what your real name is."

...

* * *

><p><strong>IDEA FROM: So, I got this idea from "The Wedding" in Deathly Hallows. Muriel is always calling him Charkes, which might actually be his name, I'm not sure, but I was reading a "Reading the Books" and the Charlie in it had huffed about how his name isn't Charles!<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you liked. (:**


	4. Doom

**D(:**

**This is in Arthur and Molly's seventh year.**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>

**_Doom_**

They were doomed. Not only had they snuck out to the Astronomy Tower to do things that are 'not' allowed at school, when they arrived back at the Fat Lady, she wouldn't let them in, bobbing away to get Filch.

Filch, by himself, was doom. But... Oh no... He came back with McGonagall. Arthur thought he would scream.

"What are you two doing out?" she snapped, her bun not as tight and her robe knotted firmly.

"I had to pee," Arthur answered.

"I was showering in the Prefect's bathroom, the Fat Lady wouldn't let me back in, Professor," Molly added.

"To the Headmaster's office," she ordered, swiveling on her heels and marched away.

The couple looked at each other and followed the strictest professor to their doom.

McGonagall gave the gargoyle the password and gestured for her students to go up first.

Arthur knocked tentatively and opened it after a 'hello'.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his papers and chuckled when he saw the red heads.

"Where were you two caught tonight?" the older man asked, smiling at the scarlet couple.

"Portrait hole," mumbled Molly.

"Ah," Dumbledore grinned widely. "That, I'd say, is your best place so far." Arthur nodded in agreement making Dumbledore laugh and McGonagall scowl and let out a frustrated growl in the back of her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? <strong>


	5. Elegiac

**So, this is the letter E. I didn't update any major stories because I wasn't sure if my computer would screw it up because I had to get a new motem. But here it is, I hope you all like and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>

_**Elegiac**_

It wasn't often that Molly turned elegiac. Sometimes on April first she would, on May second she would.

But on December 25th, 1999, she was.

When his wife would become elegiac, Arthur would be there. As he was inwardly elegiac.

He remembered 1999, the Christmas after the battle, the morning was silent. Too silent for a Christmas in the Burrow.

There was a squeal and tiny feet pattering down on the ground as little Teddy Lupin trained his legs to walk in order to wake up his godfather.

Arthur smiled, Andromeda and Teddy were here along with the Weasleys, Grangers and Potter.

Molly rolled over to face her husband and his heart broke. Arthur instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know what to do," she cried into his chest.

"I'm sure none of us do," Arthur, petting his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe I'll just cook like crazy again," Molly cracked a smile, she had gone to cooking mania after the Final Battle.

"I'm sure that would be wonderful," he smiled, planting a kiss in her hair.

There was a sudden knock on their bedroom door making them both look. The two sat up and Molly dried her face.

"Who is it?" Arthur called.

"Harry," answered a voice.

"Come in," Molly told him.

Harry opened the door with a eight month old baby sitting in his arms, the baby's eyes alert and excited. There was a Ginny standing too closely to Harry's side and George was behind them, he directly gave his mum a warming smile.

"I'm sorry," Harry told his figurative parents, bouncing Teddy. "But this kid want drop the subject with presents downstairs."

All of the adults smiled.

Maybe Molly wouldn't have to elegiac on Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there it is! Please review(: I'll update faster<strong>


	6. Friends

**Okay, so. I haven't updated lately, I know, so sorry for that. I am not all satisfied with this chapter so I will update this again today. If not right away, probably before nine. I hope you like though and PLEASE leave a review so I know if you still want more.**

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>

_**Friends**_

"FRIENDS!" shrieked a ten year old Ginny Weasley.

The girl was in the comfy sitting room with her parents. Molly was beginning to make the first Weasley sweater for the upcoming Christmas and Arthur was taking to the comic area of the prophet. Both her parents jumped up and looked at her.

Molly and Arthur had let their daughter be the first to read Ron's letter home, it'd been a week since he went off to school.

"Friends?" Arthur asked his daughter, who was bright pink.

"Friends!" Ginny exclaimed.

Molly laughed. "Who's your brother friends with?" she asked.

"Harry Potter," Ginny gaped.

"Really?" Arthur asked Ginny, he knew Harry Potter had been at the train station, he lived with Ginny Weasley for crying out loud.

"Really!" she shoved the letter into her parents hands.

The two read the letter together and shared a look.

xXx

"You know Ron and Harry are going to land themselves in detention," Molly said, as she looked at the ceiling of the their bedroom, Arthur got in besides her.

"Of course, Molls, it's a Weasley and Potter. Hogwart's screwed."

* * *

><strong>Again, I hope you liked it and review so I know if you want me to continue.! Thanks(:<strong>


	7. Ginny's All Grown Up

**So, this is G. Thanks to all the alerting, but no reviews? Ugh. This ones rating is more up.**

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>

_**Ginny's All Grown Up**_

Arthur sat huffily on the window seal in the kitchen. Glaring out onto his lawn, his wife came in and gave him a quizzical look.

She twisted her neck to see outside on the lawn and sighed.

"Arthur, she's seventeen- he's eighteen- and while I'm not happy with them out in the open like that, they _are_ in more control than we were when we were seventeen."

Arthur turned scarlet at the thought of his seventeen year old daughter doing what Molly had done with him when she was only seventeen.

They were silent for a few minutes as Arthur tried not to look out his window and Molly put the dishes away. Curiosity got the best of him and he growled, closing his eyes.

_She could at least get off his lap._

Molly laughed at her husband and sat down next him, inwardly admitting how hard it was to not see the scene below.

Ginny, their daughter, was currently pushing a boy, _Harry_, into a tree at the tip of the orchard.

She had her lips crushed against his, and, while Harry didn't seem to mind, they were far too passionate for broad daylight. Ginny's arms held Harry's head towards her's as if her life depended on it and Harry kept pulling her knees closer to the tree, dragging her hips closer to his.

"We never did that at your house," Arthur breathed, forcing his body away from the window.

"No, we didn't," agreed Molly. "We always did it at yours'."

She laughed once she heard her spouse let out one, both of their minds shooting widely through the memories of his muggle poster- covered room from when he was in school and the creaky bed his brother had put in.

Arthur turned his head just enough to his right to see his beautiful wife.

Even after the birth of seven children, all the hell they caused, the pranks they pulled, the late night they kept her up, the pain they put her through, Molly was Molly to Arthur. Weather she was the tiny eleven year old with an old hat covering her face or the forty eight year old mother would had lost a son three months earlier, she was god damn beautiful to Arthur Weasley.

He gave her a lasting kiss on the lips and when they opened their eyes, smiling at each other, Arthur looked out the corner of his eyes.

Harry's hands were now on Arthur baby's back pushing his torso on top of hers. He shot up and the window flew open in an instant.

"Come help your mother with lunch!" he yelled, even though it was four p.m. and lunch had already been eaten. Te young couple sprang apart and both whipped their heads towards the Burrow, eyes the size of galleons.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Reviewws?<strong>


End file.
